Wufei and Duo's Songfic Series
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: COMPLETE! Duo is dumped by Heero, but then he is saved from his misery by none other than Wufei.
1. A Cup of Coffee

Title: 'A Cup of Coffee'   
  
Author: Makoto Sagara   
  
Pairings: 1x2, 2x?, 3x4, 1xR   
  
Archive: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/, http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1298277 , http://afallenangel.net/fandom/ , http://wufeiduo.net/   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Warnings: Major angst, shonen ai, AU, OOC, Bastard Heero   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I just wish I owned it. Then I wouldn't be poor. I don't own the words to this song. The lovely Shirley Manson & Garbage wrote them. I'm just borrowing both of these, for entertainment purposes only. Suing is pointless; you would only get some pennies. ^_^   
  
Symbol explanations:  
  
~ Blah ~ Lyrics of song   
  
* Blah * Chorus of song  
  
*~*~*~*~* Change of scene  
  
Duo ran into the small coffee shop down the street from his job to meet his lover, Heero, for a drink after work. He opened the door and looked around. 'There he is. In the corner. The only one who looks uncomfortable. He's so cute right now.' The chestnut-haired young man smiled and walked over to the corner to sit with his brown haired companion.   
  
"Sorry I'm late, Hee-chan. There was a last minute emergency that just HAD to be taken care of before Ms. Schmitt would let me leave." He ran out at top speed.   
  
"It's ok, baka. How was your day?" The older boy asked, and shuffled in his seat.   
  
'Why is he so nervous? I didn't do anything stupid this morning, did I?' The braided boy thought silently to himself. "It was fine, Hee-chan. Is there something wrong? You look really nervous and uncomfortable."   
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. I had to…" Heero was cut off by the waitress.   
  
"Is there anything I can get you gents?" She looked over at Duo. "Oh, hey Duo, the regular?"   
  
"Yeah, and Heero will want to have a small espresso."   
  
"Kay. Be back in few." She waved and went off to place their order.   
  
"Come here often?" Heero's eyebrow cocked up.   
  
"Everyday, at least for lunch. So what were you going to say?" Duo smiled sweetly at him.   
  
"Um, Duo, how happy are you?" Heero shifted in his seat, his discomfort showing openly.   
  
"Huh? What? I'm happy just like normal." 'Why is he acting like this?'   
  
"Duo, I have to say something. I…" The waitress cut Heero again.   
  
"Here ya go. Enjoy." She winked at Duo, placed the cups down, and walked away.   
  
"Duo, I don't love you anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore." Heero glared at his companion.   
  
The braided boy just sat there. A tear slid from his amethyst eyes. He was too numb to get up and walk after his lover. "You… don't… love… me?" He whispered.   
  
"I… I've found someone else."   
  
"You're dumping me over a cup of coffee?" The violet eyed boy broke down, and starting crying.   
  
"I hope we can be friends still. We were friends before anything else." He placed a hand on the smaller boy's arm.   
  
"Friends? Do you know how lame that sounds?" Duo croaked out, and snatched his arm out of the taller boy's reach. "Don't touch me."   
  
"I… I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep lying to you and to myself." He looked really hurt. "I'm really sorry."   
  
"Just go away then." He placed his head on his arms and started sobbing loudly.   
  
Heero walked away, and paid the bill before leaving the coffee shop.   
  
~ You told me you don't love me over a cup of coffee   
  
And I just have to look away   
  
A million miles between us   
  
Planets crashing to dust   
  
I just let it fade away ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The week went by and Duo was still numbed over the loss.   
  
"Duo, are you ok? You seem to been very distracted. I like you, but if you don't start working, I'm gonna have to let you go." His boss, Ms. Une Schmitt, told him. She ran a hand through her red hair distractedly. "Duo, is there any trouble at home? You know, with your boyfriend?"   
  
"He dumped me." Duo replied coldly. He suddenly busted into tears.   
  
"Oh my god. Why?"   
  
"He doesn't love me anymore. And he did it over a cup of coffee." He replied bitterly.   
  
The tall woman hugged her smaller framed employee. "Oh, Duo, I'm sorry. Take a few days off."   
  
"I can't. Everything at home reminds me of Heero."   
  
"Duo, take a vacation. You've got enough time coming to you, and I can keep up the shop while you are away for a few days. In fact, I order you to. You are too distracted to work here until you get things in order." The woman sighed.   
  
"Fine. I'll take a few days off. I'll be back Monday."   
  
"Good. I'll see you Monday. Get some sleep." She shook her head as he walked out of the door of the small store. 'That damn Yuy, he was always so inconsiderate.'   
  
Duo didn't go home. He just walked and walked. He wasn't even thinking about where his feet were carrying him. The only thing on his mind was Heero.   
  
'I miss him. What did I do? I would have changed anything if I had known what it was. I love him.'   
  
He looked up and saw Heero's SUV parked in front of a familiar house. He looked at the house and saw the lights on in the dining room. Heero was there, and also there was another person. 'His new lover, I guess.'   
  
The other person faced the window, and that's when Duo saw him, or her to be more correct. The couple seemed quite content with each other. 'Relena? He dumped me for Relena?' A tear slid from his eye silently and he just walked away, going wherever his feet carried him.   
  
~ I'm walking empty streets hoping we might meet   
  
I see your car parked on the road   
  
A light on at your window   
  
I know for sure that you're home   
  
But I just have to pass on by ~  
  
"Friends? He said he wanted to be friends. I can't be friends with him. I remember to vividly what it was like to be in his arms. I knew there was something wrong in the last couple of months, but I blew it off as my paranoia." Duo stopped, and took a few choked breaths.   
  
"Oh, Duo, I'm sorry." Quatre looked at his best friend. He definitely didn't look like the boy he had known for 10 years. He looked ragged and out of sorts. "Has he called you?"   
  
"Yes, he came by to get most of his things too. He's with Relena." He just sat there.   
  
"Relena? But I thought he didn't like her?" Quatre was shocked to hear this latest news. "How do you know?"   
  
"I was walking earlier, and I ended up going by his house. They were both there, eating dinner. They looked really happy. He was happier than I have ever seen him."   
  
"What are you going to do? I mean you have a vacation. You should go out of town. Get some sun, some rest, something. You look like shit."   
  
"Thanks, Q-man, you always know what to say to make me feel better." He looked at his friend. "I don't really have any money to get out of town."   
  
* So no of course we can't be friends   
  
Not while I'm still this obsessed   
  
I guess I always knew the score   
  
This is how our story ends *  
  
"How about You, Trowa, and I all go out tonight? We could go to a bar. Just relax." Quatre offered.   
  
Duo pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one. He puffed on it ceremoniously. "Just what I want. I really want to tag along with you and your lover to a bar. I don't think so Q-bean. I would just be a third wheel." He sat on his bed and looked at the phone, hoping it would ring.   
  
Quatre thought about the situation. 'That's Heero's brand of cigarettes.' "Well, Trowa said there was this new guy who started on his job. He's from out of town, and doesn't know any of the sites. Maybe all four of us could go out. That way you wouldn't feel like a third wheel."   
  
"I'll think about it." Duo laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm kinda tired. I'll call you if I have an answer."   
  
Quatre threw a worried glance at his friend. "Ok, Duo. I'll come over tomorrow to see how you are. I'll show myself out. Bye."   
  
"Bye." He whispered, and started crying again.   
  
~ I smoke your brand of cigarettes   
  
And pray that you might give me a call   
  
I lie around in bed all day just staring at the walls ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Duo picked up the phone and dialed Quatre's number. "Ok, I'll take you up on your offer."   
  
There was an audible sigh coming from the other end. "Good. We have Trowa's new friend here. His name is Chang Wufei. We'll come and get you. How does one of the bars downtown sound?"   
  
"Fine. I'll get ready."   
  
"We'll be there in about 10 minutes."   
  
"See you then." He hung up. Sighing, he dragged himself out of his bed, and looked through his closet, grabbing whatever he could find that matched.   
  
Five minutes later, Quatre knocked on Duo's door, and when he didn't get an answer, he opened it and walked upstairs to his friend's room.   
  
"You look good, but are you gonna brush your hair?"   
  
"What's wrong with my hair?"   
  
"Well, it's not as neat as it usually is. Here I'll help you." Quatre pulled the braid out and brushed his friend's long hair. "Do you want to put it back into a braid again, or leave it out?"   
  
"I don't care. Just leave it. Let's go." He walked downstairs. Quatre followed.   
  
"Trowa and Wufei are waiting for us there. I'll drive us."   
  
"Kay." Duo opened the door and walked out to Quatre's convertible.   
  
Quatre picked up Duo's keys and wallet, and locked the door behind him. He slid into the driver's seat of his car, and handed Duo's things to the dejected looking boy. "Here. I locked the house up."   
  
"Thanks." Duo took his wallet and keys.   
  
Quatre shot a look at his friend. 'He looks like crap. Maybe he'll feel better after a little time out. He used to love this.'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A short drive later, and five minutes spent trying to find a parking space; the boys arrived at the bar. Quatre pointed to his tall brown haired lover, and to a shorter, caramel coloured boy next to them.   
  
"There's Trowa, and Wufei."   
  
"Wufei? You didn't mention he was Chinese."   
  
"Is that a problem?"   
  
Duo shook his head. "No."   
  
They walked over to the other two boys.   
  
"Duo, you look great." Trowa shook his hand. "This is my new friend, Chang Wufei. Wufei, this is the guy I was telling you about. Duo Maxwell."   
  
The Chinese man looked the American over. "Duo." He held his hand out. A limp hand reached out and took it. "Nice to finally meet you. Quatre and Trowa have told me so much, I feel as if I already know you." He smiled warmly.   
  
"Ah, well let's get inside, before it's impossible to do so. This place usually is really crowded on the weekends." Duo walked in and paid his cover charge.   
  
"Is he normally this unresponsive?" Wufei asked, puzzled by the American's attitude.   
  
"No, he's usually a lot more fun. He and his boyfriend just broke up recently." Quatre said to cover up his friend's rude behaviour.   
  
"I see. Well, I guess he is right. It's starting to get really crowded by the door."   
  
"It's never crowded for a Winner." Quatre smiled and flashed the doorman his ID.   
  
"Mr. Winner, nice to see you again. And Mr. Barton as well. Enjoy your night."   
  
"Thanks, Rashid. Don't hurt anyone." Quatre winked at the huge bouncer.   
  
"I'll try." He opened the door and allowed the three men inside.   
  
Duo was already at the bar with a big bottle of beer when Quatre found him. "Duo, are you gonna be ok?"   
  
"Yeah, go have fun with Trowa. I'll be fine. Don't worry." He gave him a weak smile.   
  
Quatre shot him an unbelieving glance. "Fine, but I'll be back to check on you. Try and be nice to Wufei." He walked away and found his lover on the dance floor.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Duo. I know what it's like to lose a lover. My wife, Merian, died about a year ago."   
  
Duo looked up at the exotic man. He looked genuinely sad over that. "It sucks, doesn't it?"   
  
"To put it mildly, yes, it sucks. But, eventually, you can move on."   
  
"Move on? Why does everyone use that expression? I can't move on. He was the only person I ever loved. And now, he doesn't love me." He started to sob into his beer. "I wish I could just die."   
  
Wufei finally managed to get the longhaired boy out on the dance floor for a while. Of course, by this point, Duo had had a few beers, and a few shots of tequila.   
  
Quatre came up to the two men dancing wildly. "Wufei, Trowa and I have to go home. Do you think you could give Duo a ride home?"   
  
Wufei looked up at the blond. "Sure, no problem. See you Monday, Trowa." He waved at them, and quickly caught Duo before the drunken boy fell.   
  
Quatre leaned over to his best friend. "Duo, I have to go. I have some things to do tomorrow." He looked at his watch. "Well, later today. Wufei is going to take you home. I'll call you tomorrow night. I have to go. Love ya." He waved at the two men and he and his lover left the club.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A blinding light woke Duo up the next day. He laid his head back on his pillow, and felt a warm, hard body next to his. He closed his eyes, and snuggled next to the person next to him. "Hmmm, Hee-chan, if my hangover is any evaluation of what happened last night, don't open your eyes. It's way to bright outside."   
  
The body next to him rolled over. "K'so, you're right. Shimatta."   
  
'That's not Hee-chan's voice.' Duo sat up and opened his eyes, ignoring the gigantic headache that was pounding behind his eyes. "Oh my god, you're not Heero. Who…. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Wufei, right? I have to go."   
  
Duo jumped out of the strange bed and started scouring the floor for his clothes. He threw them on haphazardly, and ran outside.   
  
"Shit. It's bright, and obnoxious." He looked around. His neighbor, Hilde, was outside watering her lawn.   
  
"Oi, Duo, it's nice to see you up and about. Looking good, but kinda rumpled. You and Heero have a wild night last night?" She winked at him.   
  
'That's Hilde. OH SHIT! This is MY house.' Duo waved to his neighbor. "Something like that. I have to go back in. Talk to you later." Duo walked back inside. 'This really is my house. There's my couch.'  
  
He walked back upstairs to talk to the other person in his bedroom.   
  
Wufei looked up from dressing himself as the small man walked in. "Look, I'm sorry. I promised Quatre and Trowa I would get you home. When I dropped you off, you could barely walk. I helped you inside and upstairs. And well, one thing led to another. I'm really sorry." He walked past Duo.   
  
Duo grabbed his arm. "I'm really sorry. I seduced you when I was drunk and then ran out on you." He smiled weakly. "I hope I was fun some time last night."   
  
"Yeah you were. Once you loosened up." The Chinese boy smiled and left.   
  
~ Hanging round at night in bars   
  
Wishing I had never been born   
  
And give myself to anyone who wants to take me home ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Duo, I hope we can be friends. Relena really wants to be friends with you and the others. Please call us back." Heero's voice called from the answering machine.   
  
'Friends??? Why would I want to be friends with the man who broke my heart, and his new tramp?" Duo cried, and pushed the erase button. He then walked up the stairs and went back to bed.   
  
*So no of course we cant be friends   
  
Not while I still feel like this   
  
I guess I always knew the score   
  
This is where our story ends *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Duo decided that he had to clean up his house. The clothes were everywhere, and he couldn't remember what was clean or not. He was going through the clothes on the bedroom floor, when he came across a shirt and a pair of jeans that belonged to Heero.   
  
He got queasy and light-headed as he picked them up and threw them in the trash. "No need to keep them around to remind me." He said and went back to cleaning. A few minutes later, he ran into the bathroom and threw up.   
  
The phone rang, and he let it ring and ring, till the answering machine picked it up.   
  
"Duo? This is Quatre. Pick up the phone. I know you are there. Une said you have today off. Why wont you answer the phone anymore? Duo? I'm really worried about you. Please answer the phone. I saw you the other day at the shop. You look painfully thin. Duo?" Quatre's voice stopped, and was replaced by Trowa's.   
  
"Maxwell, please answer. You are not taking care of yourself. Une has asked us to talk to you, but we can't reach you. You don't answer the phone or your door. We are your friends. Please talk to us." He stopped. "Fine. Talk to us when you feel up to it." They hung up.   
  
~You left behind some clothes   
  
My belly summersaults when I pick them off the floor   
  
My friends all say they're worried   
  
I'm looking far too skinny   
  
I've stopped returning all their calls ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Duo, this is Relena. I'm calling to tell you about Heero's and my engagement. We would like to see you at the party. It's this Saturday. I hope you show up. It will be at Heero's house." She stopped. "I'm sorry that he did that to you." BEEP!   
  
"She doesn't sound very sorry to me. In fact the bitch sounds down right ecstatic. They can both go to hell." Duo yelled at the empty house.   
  
The phone rang again.   
  
"Duo, this is Heero. I'm calling you from work. I see you aren't home again. Relena and I would like for you to come to the party Saturday. Of course, we'll understand if you don't want to come. I really wanted us to stay friends. I hope you aren't too mad at me. I just couldn't keep lying to you about how I felt. Ja." BEEP!   
  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" Duo picked up the answering machine and threw it against the wall, breaking it. "YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME A REAL REASON! I CANT EVEN ASK WHERE I FUCKED UP!"   
  
He slumped to the floor, and curled up into a little ball.   
  
*And no of course we can't be friends   
  
Not while I'm still so obsessed   
  
I want to ask where I went wrong   
  
But don't say anything at all *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
That Saturday, Duo was at work, when the waitress from the coffee shop came in.   
  
"Duo, there you are. I haven't seen you in months. What happened? How come you never come in anymore?"   
  
"Because it all started with a cup of coffee." Duo replied cryptically.   
  
~ It took a cup of coffee   
  
To prove that you don't love me ~  
  
The End. 


	2. Chained to You

Title: 'Chained To You'  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Pairings: 5x2x5, 3x4 (implied), & 1xR (implied)  
  
Category: Romance, Songfic  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/ , http://www.fanfiction.net , http://afallenangel.net/fandom/ , http://wufeiduo.net   
  
Warnings: Songfic, shonen-ai, AU, OOC, confuzzlement  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sunrise, Sotsu, Bandai, and a few other companies have that honour. I don't own the lyrics to "Chained To You" by Savage Garden. They do. I'm just borrowing both for this fic, which I make no money off of. I don't even really want to make money off of this fic. I just want my muse to stop showing me these images during Stargate: SG-1 Mondays on Sci-Fi.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel, which quite a few people "suggested" I write to 'A Cup of Coffee'. I was trying to get out of it, and just make that one a single go-for, but so many of my friends were unhappy with the angst-ridden ending. That, in turn, got my muse in gear for torture if I didn't write this. I hope you all enjoy this. ^^;;  
  
Symbol Explanations: 'blah' - thoughts  
  
*~*~* - major change in scenes  
  
*~~~* - minor change in scenes  
  
+blah+ - song lyrics  
  
  
  
Chang Wufei got into his car, and placed his head against the steering wheel of his rental car. 'KUSO! How did I manage to get myself into this mess?' He stopped sulking and sat up, hands still planted firmly on the wheel. 'If only his sorrow didn't make him so beautiful.'  
  
That was his last thought as he drove home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks later, Wufei found himself stuck on a presentation that was due in at the end of the week. He just stared at the papers in front of him, his mind a million miles away.  
  
'He was all hair, eyes, lips, and hips. And, ancestors, he was GORGEOUS. Even that look of pure pain evident in every pore of his body was attractive.' This train of thought continued for another half an hour, until his friend, Trowa Barton, came up to him.  
  
"Hey, Chang, wanna get something to eat?" He placed his hand on the Chinese man's shoulder.  
  
Wufei jumped at the physical contact. "B-Barton? How long have you been there?" He sounded very agitated.  
  
The taller man gave a quizzical look from his one visible green eye. "I just got here. I wanted to know if you wanted to go and get something for lunch. Quatre is trying to get Duo out." He watched as the other man blushed at the mention of 'Duo's' name. "Are you ok?"  
  
Wufei cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Duo's coming?"  
  
Trowa gave him another look. "Quatre said he would try."   
  
"Fine. I believe that it is time I got out of this office for food."  
  
"O-kay. Well, Quatre will be here in half an hour. That should give you enough time to get to a "stopping point" on that presentation you are "working on"." He winked playfully at his seated friend.  
  
"Thanks." Wufei mumbled darkly.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Wufei, how are you?" A bright and cheery voice broke another reverie of the night he had shared with the enigmatic Duo Maxwell. He spun his chair around, and was greeted by the sight of his two new friends, Trowa and his koibito, Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
"Q-Quatre, I'm good. Are you here to drag me away from my desk?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep, you got that right." The blond said, and then grabbed one of his arms. "Trowa, you get the other. We'll drag him to the car, since he wants to refuse my invitation." He giggled.   
  
Wufei smiled and stood. "I believe I won't need to be escorted out. Besides, do we really need a scene?"  
  
Trowa smiled slightly. "I think that's true. We should go now though." He removed his lover's arm from off of the smaller Chinese man.  
  
"Well, then, let's GO! I have Duo moping in the car, and I doubt he can wait much later."  
  
Wufei looked at the blond Arab. "How does he look today?"   
  
Quatre gave a surprised look, and then smiled knowingly. "He's looked better. And he did look better when we all went out a few weeks ago." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "No one mention that he has lost weight, or Heero's name. Or, I might have to hurt you."  
  
"Yes sir." Both of his companions said, simultaneously, but Trowa added a mock-salute.  
  
"I mean it. He looks like shit, but I couldn't very well let him stay at home. Now, let's get out of here, and some food into you two." He grabbed each man by an arm and drug them out of the big office.  
  
The stares abounded as they were leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei thought about the first time he had met Duo as they walked to Quatre's convertible.  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
Both of the slight men walked up to Trowa and Wufei, the blond pointing to the taller brunet. Both looked amazing, but Wufei was taken aback by Duo, with his lithe body, clothed in black jeans and a mesh top, and his hair falling past his knees. He almost mistook him for a woman, except there was no sign of cleavage, and his face was a little too rough, from shaving he assumed.  
  
"Duo, you look great." Trowa shook his hand. "This is my new friend, Chang Wufei. Wufei, this is the guy I was telling you about. Duo Maxwell."   
  
Wufei took another appreciative glance over the god standing before him. The only thing that marred his image was the sad look in his eyes, and the bored look on his face.   
  
"Duo." He held his hand out. A limp hand reached out and took it. "Nice to finally meet you. Quatre and Trowa have told me so much, I feel as if I already know you." He smiled warmly.  
  
"Ah, well let's get inside, before it's impossible to do so. This place usually is really crowded on the weekends." Duo walked in and paid his cover charge.   
  
"Is he normally this unresponsive?" Wufei asked, puzzled by the American's attitude.   
  
"No, he's usually a lot more fun. He and his boyfriend just broke up recently." Quatre said to cover up his friend's rude behaviour.   
  
"I see. Well, I guess he is right. It's starting to get really crowded by the door."   
  
"It's never crowded for a Winner." Quatre smiled and flashed the doorman his ID.   
  
"Mr. Winner, nice to see you again. And Mr. Barton as well. Enjoy your night."   
  
"Thanks, Rashid. Don't hurt anyone." Quatre winked at the huge bouncer.   
  
"I'll try." He opened the door and allowed the three men inside.   
  
They found Duo at the bar, already starting on his first drink. Quatre walked over to his best friend. "Duo, are you gonna be ok?"   
  
"Yeah, go have fun with Trowa. I'll be fine. Don't worry." He gave him a weak smile.   
  
Quatre shot him an unbelieving glance. "Fine, but I'll be back to check on you. Try and be nice to Wufei." He walked away and found his lover on the dance floor.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Duo. I know what it's like to lose a lover. My wife, Meiran, died about a year ago."   
  
Duo looked up at him. "It sucks, doesn't it?"   
  
"To put it mildly, yes, it sucks. But, eventually, you can move on." He realized how stupid that sounded, but it was too late to take it back.  
  
"Move on? Why does everyone use that expression? I can't move on. He was the only person I ever loved. And now, he doesn't love me." He started to sob into his beer. "I wish I could just die."  
  
+We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because+  
  
Wufei managed to get the beautiful man away from the bar, and out on the dance floor. Unfortunately, Duo had had a few drinks. To loosen him up, was the excuse given.  
  
They were dancing wildly, mostly because Duo was gesturing with his whole body, when Quatre came over to them. He told Duo that he had to go home, and asked Wufei if he would give the American a ride home. When everything was worked out, both men were alone for the first time truly that night.  
  
Duo leaned over to Wufei, and loudly spoke to him. "Do you find me attractive?"   
  
Wufei was taken aback. The American was gorgeous, and the close contact was making his body have a reaction he would rather hide. He looked into Duo's eyes, and saw that the sad look had crept back into them.  
  
He hesitated, but answered strongly back. "Yes."   
  
The chestnut haired man smiled. "Good. Let's dance to this song. I LOVE Music by Madonna." Duo's hips had started to take on a life of their own as he was dancing. Wufei tried to keep up, and when he finally got the rhythm right to match his moves to Duo's, the other smiled, leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Wufei's onyx eyes widened, and his body froze. This was the last thing he wanted to do with someone who was grieving over the loss of a love, but his body was reacting without his mind's permission. The next thing he knew, he had pulled the amazing creature into him. His hands were in Duo's hair, and he was moving his hips in time with Duo's, as he deepened the sudden kiss.  
  
+I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you+  
  
When they broke for air, Wufei's mind had shut down and his libido had taken over whatever reasoning he had. He needed to HAVE this ravishing boy in his arms, and soon. Something was pulling him in dangerously close to him, and he couldn't for the life of him think of what it was.  
  
They ended up sleeping together. Most of that night was blurry to Wufei. He was intoxicated by the devastating beauty and sadness radiating from Duo. He remembered touching and teasing and the feel of soft skin, but most of the rest of the night was very fuzzy for him.  
  
The next morning was hard for him. He woke up to a voice telling him not to open his eyes because the sun was too bright. He didn't heed the warning though and was rewarded with a blinding headache when he rolled over. 'Hangover more than likely.'  
  
"K'so, you're right. Shimatta."  
  
Before Wufei had time to think, Duo had sat up in bed, and was gaping at him. "On my god, you're not Heero. Who… Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Wufei, right? I have to go." He jumped out of bed, and started looking around for his clothes. He got dressed in a hurry and ran out of the room.  
  
'I wonder how long it will take him to realize that this is his house.' Wufei got out of the bed, and started looking for his own clothes. 'I feel so guilty. I should never have stayed the night. He wasn't ready for this.'  
  
Wufei looked up as Duo re-emerged into the bedroom. "Look, I'm really sorry about this. I promised Quatre and Trowa that I would get you home. When I dropped you off, you could barely walk. I helped you inside and upstairs. And well, one thing led to another. I'm really sorry." He walked past the longhaired boy.   
  
He was stopped by a hand on his arm. "I'm really sorry. I seduced you when I was drunk and then ran out on you." He smiled weakly. "I hope I was fun some time last night."   
  
"Yeah, you were. Once you loosened up." Wufei smiled, and walked out to his car.  
  
* END FLASHBACK *  
  
The object of Wufei's preoccupation was sitting in the car. As he saw him, Wufei smiled brightly in hope that Duo would grace them all with one of his own. Duo looked up, wearily, and gave a half smile.  
  
Quatre came forward. "Duo, you remember Wufei, right?" He said brightly.  
  
"Yeah, I do." His smile got a little bigger, as he looked over Wufei. "Long time no see."  
  
Wufei blushed slightly. The fact that the longhaired boy remembered him was shocking. He took a look at him again, and noticed that this time, the other man had his hair tied back in a long braid which rested in his lap.  
  
Trowa came forward. "We only get an hour. I would rather not spend it all in the parking lot."   
  
Quatre smiled again. "Well, everyone hop in. I'm treating everyone to lunch."  
  
Wufei and Trowa got in the back seat of the car, and Quatre sped out of the parking lot. Trowa leaned over to his friend. "So, what was that all about?" He whispered.  
  
Wufei got uncomfortable, and started to blush again. "It's nothing."   
  
Trowa just smiled, and let the whole thing drop. 'For now anyway, I'll leave him alone. I want him to tell me what happened between him and Duo.'  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Lunch passed by too quickly for all of the boys. Wufei kept stealing glances at Duo. 'He does look considerably thinner than the last time I saw him. And his eyes haven't lost that glazed-over look, though it has diminished a little. He still is as beautiful as then.'  
  
Quatre and Trowa kept up a steady conversation, which interrupted Wufei's musings every five seconds.  
  
"So, Wufei, how are you finding things around town?" The Arab asked.  
  
Wufei blinked and looked at his new friend. "Um, okay, I suppose. I still get lost when I'm trying to get to the gym and market, but not as often." He chuckled.  
  
"What part of town do you live in?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"Not that far from you, actually. Though, it took me about 30 minutes to find my house. I kept thinking I was looking for my old address. And, I was thrown off when nothing was in Chinese."  
  
Trowa laughed quietly. "Yes, that would be a hard thing to get used to. So, you haven't been to China Town yet, have you?"  
  
Wufei looked at the taller man. "There's a China Town here?"  
  
Duo glanced at him, amazed. "You have lived here almost two months and you didn't know that? I go there all the time. In fact, I work in China Town." He looked at his food, disinterested in what he saw.  
  
Wufei peered at Duo again, worried about him. 'He hasn't touched anything on his plate. Is he still pining?'  
  
"How about we all get together and go out this weekend? It's been a while since we all went out. I think it would be a good way for all of to relax." Quatre smiled at everyone at the table.  
  
"Sounds good to me, actually." All three boys stared at Duo, surprised that he agreed so quickly. "What? Like you said, it's been a while. Besides, all I would do is sit and home and die of boredom." He snickered lightly. "Frankly, I need to get out."  
  
Wufei's heart started pounding in his chest. "I-I think that would be a great idea as well. We can celebrate my presentation."  
  
Trowa snickered. "You mean the one you haven't been concentrating on. Isn't it due Friday?"  
  
Wufei glared at his friend. "Yes, it is. And I was taking a moment, thank you."  
  
Quatre and Trowa chuckled. "Well, where do you want to go?"   
  
Duo looked up directly into Wufei's eyes. "Dinner in China Town, then to that exclusive club for dancing?"  
  
'That's the place that Heero used to take him. I suppose he must be getting over him now.' Quatre stole a glance at his friend. Duo's face had lit up, and an actual smile crossed his lips. "Sounds great, Duo. So, Friday then?"  
  
"Friday. Will you need directions, Wufei?" Trowa asked.  
  
Before Wufei could respond, Duo broke in. "If he just comes and picks me up, I can give him directions on the way there." He looked at the bewildered Chinese boy. "You don't have a problem with that, do you, Wu-fei?"  
  
'I like the way he just separated the syllables of my name like that.' He felt a very normal feeling take over the one part of his body he was trying to ignore with all his might. 'He makes it sound sexy, almost dangerous.'  
  
"Chang? You there?" Trowa called.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Um, yes. Sorry. No, I have no problem with that at all." He looked at his watch. "Ouch. We have 10 minutes left, Barton."  
  
Trowa glanced at his watch. "Ow, you are right. Koi, are you finished torturing our friends now? We could use a ride back to work."  
  
Quatre smiled coyly. "I suppose so. So, it's all set? Friday." They left after he paid the bill, and got back to the office building with five minutes to spare.  
  
Wufei got out of the backseat, where he had been sitting with Duo. As he got out, Duo called out to him. He turned around, and Duo had thrust a piece of paper at him.   
  
"It's my number. Give me a call tonight, and we will talk." He smiled, and then got up into the front seat. "Home, Jeeves."  
  
Quatre snickered. "Yes, master." He waved at the other two. "Later, guys." He pulled his car out of the space, and sped wildly out of the lot.  
  
Wufei glanced at the tiny scrap of paper, which was still in his hand.   
  
"Chang, if we don't hurry, Kushrenada will hand us our asses." Trowa called from the door.  
  
Wufei jogged back into the building. On the elevator ride up to their floor, Trowa noticed the paper sticking out the side of his hand. "What's that?" He asked, cryptically.  
  
"Nothing, really. Duo just gave me his number, and told me to call him." He glanced at the paper again.   
  
Trowa said nothing to him. 'Well, I suppose Quatre was very correct about those two. I owe him a free dinner.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
+And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
  
And I think about you all the time+  
  
Wufei pulled his new car into his garage. 'Should I call him tonight? Suppose he doesn't want to talk to me. I remember Trowa and Quatre telling me that he didn't answer his phone for a while.'  
  
"Well, I won't know until I try." He got out of the car, and walked inside his house. He entered the hallway by the garage door, took off his shoes, and walked into the living room, where he dropped off his briefcase by his computer.  
  
The images from lunch drifted back to his mind, mostly of Duo, when he had smiled and snuck glances at Wufei. His heart started racing just thinking about the American. He groaned as the blood left his mind, and went to places farther south.  
  
He shook his head to clear it, and stared at the phone nearby on his desk. "Guess it couldn't hurt to just call him. The most that can happen is that I will get his answering machine." He walked slowly to it, and picked up the receiver. He wiped his sweaty hands on his slacks, and slowly dialed the number he had already memorized by heart at work.  
  
After three rings, it was answered. "'Lo?"  
  
"Hello, Duo? This is…"  
  
"Wufei? I thought you would never call." Wufei heard the other boy take a deep breath. "Sorry, I just got in from biking."  
  
"You bike?"  
  
He could hear Duo smile. "Yep. Everyday I remember to go out, that is."  
  
"Well, maybe one day we will run into each other. I only have time to go out on the weekend though."  
  
"Possibly. So, what else do you like to do? I mean, I don't remember much about last time we met." Duo sounded slightly embarrassed mentioning that time.  
  
"I go to the gym, and I practice Tai Chi each morning."  
  
"Ah, a health fanatic?"  
  
"No, not really. It was, um, expected of in my family."  
  
Duo snickered. "Sounds like fun. Would you like to come over?" He blurted out.  
  
Wufei was shocked. "Y-yes, I would love to come over." Was all he managed to get out of his mouth, as he found it suddenly very dry .  
  
"Um, I could make something quickly. Like a salad, or anything really."  
  
"Salad sounds great."  
  
"Ok, well, um, how about in an hour then?" Wufei picked up on the anxiety in the other's voice.  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ok, I'll be over in about an hour. See you then."  
  
"Yeah, see you then. G'bye."   
  
"Good bye." He heard the other line click off, and he hung up his phone. His heart was pounding away like a jackhammer, and he couldn't really feel any of his body.   
  
+Is this fate is it my destiny  
  
That I think about you all the time  
  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because+  
  
'What should I do first? I need a quick trip out on the bike, but I don't want to get lost again. That would be embarrassing.' He looked around his living room, until his eyes fell on the rec room. 'The stationary. Why didn't I think of that before? I can get my 20 minutes, and still have time to shower and change before I have to leave.'  
  
He set his plan into motion, using all his nervous energy to get 10 miles on the bike. When his little digital clock read 20 minutes, he hopped off the bike and headed upstairs, ignoring the protests from his thigh and calf muscles. He took the quickest shower he could manage without straining anything.  
  
Standing in the closet, he couldn't find anything to meet his approval. He finally settled on a white silk shirt, and black slacks. 'At least I won't look bad.' He dried off, and got dressed. He looked at his watch. 'I still have about 10 minutes, and he only lives five minutes away.' He snuck a glance out his bedroom window.  
  
He saw the rosebush that the previous owner had taken excellent care of. 'Maybe I could cut a few of those. And, I have a bottle of rice wine in my pantry that Mom sent me.'  
  
He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the wine, and then grabbed a pair of pruning shears out of a drawer. 'I can't wait until things calm down. I miss working in the garden.' He cut a few of the roses off the bush, then took them in the house, to look for something to tie them off with.  
  
'I need to calm down, or I might crash, just from sheer nervousness.' He finally found some twine, and used it to bind the flowers. He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the glass windows.   
  
"I am presentable enough." He stole another glance at his watch. "6 minutes till the agreed upon time. Suppose I should get going."  
  
+I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you+  
  
He barely knocked on the door, when it was flung open by a very out of breath Duo. He smiled at the frazzled looking man, and offered him the flowers and wine.  
  
"Oh, darn, I'm sorry, Wufei. Would you like to come in?" Duo blushed.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Duo moved out of the way, and he entered.   
  
He took in all of his current surroundings. Everything was done in silver, black, and the darkest shade of cobalt blue. Duo's couch was black leather, but his coffee table was a sheet of glass resting on an intricate silver base, fused with Celtic designs. The rug was cobalt.  
  
'I can only imagine how much that cost to get.' Wufei thought silently.  
  
"The table belonged to my mother, before she died. As did the couch, and the house." The American's voice called from the kitchen. "The rest of the stuff was added when we moved in."  
  
Wufei noticed that there were shoes by the doorway. So, he took his off, and walked in the direction of his companion's voice. Duo was slowly putting things in a bowl.  
  
"Are you ok?" Wufei asked quietly, not wanting to scare the other.  
  
Duo turned and smiled vaguely. "Yeah, sorry, I was just remembering when my mom died. She left this house and some other things to me. Heero and I moved in a few weeks later. It holds a lot of memories." He sighed. "But, let's not talk about that right now. So, Wufei, where did you move from?"  
  
Wufei blinked at how quickly the focus was back on him. "Beijing. My family was really big into politics, so when I decided to study law, they were all for it. Unfortunately, I wanted to come the U.S. I'm a bit of a black sheep there." He snorted. "But they let me go freely when my wife died."  
  
"So, what was your wife like?" He grabbed the bowl, and a few glasses, moving them to the dining room.   
  
Wufei followed, thinking how to best describe his late wife. "She was a free spirit." His voice got deeper, and he made a face so serious it was funny. "Which is VERY frowned upon in our country. She was a woman. She was supposed to take care of my parents, myself, our house, and still look amazing." He let his voice return to normal. "She hated it, and in turn, she despised me. Especially since I let my family convince me to stay, and do my duty to them."  
  
Duo looked at him. "That HAS got to suck." He motioned for Wufei to be seated. "I can't imagine being in a relationship with someone who hated me. But, then again, I couldn't see when I was not loved anymore."  
  
"Yes, it didn't exactly match what I would call a happy home life. But I should thank my parents for my lovely arranged marriage." He grimaced.  
  
Duo's chin almost hit the table. "They still DO that kind of thing???"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Can't imagine it."  
  
"Well, it happened. And it pissed her off when I told her that I had no attraction to her, that I was more into men. But, after a while, she got used to the idea, and we sort of became more like friends than anything else. That's why it hurt me so badly when she died." Wufei took this time to look at his glass, which had somehow become full during the time they had been talking.  
  
Duo raised his own glass. "I propose a toast."  
  
Wufei gave a startled look at the American. "To?"  
  
"To new friendships, and to a great seafood salad."   
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, and then nodded. "I agree."   
  
They clinked their glasses, and then ate dinner, both too nervous about what they had shared before hand to actually try and talk during the meal. They both managed to have two more glasses of wine while eating, which in turn loosened them both up. After they had cleared the table, Duo led them into the living room and turned on the stereo.  
  
+I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you+  
  
"I hope you don't mind some music. I rarely do anything without it." He smiled. "Drives everyone nuts, but my boss seems to think it's good for business. She says she has more business when I'm there, and sometimes begrudgingly gives me time off."  
  
Wufei snorted from his seat on the couch. "What do you do? Quatre told me you make good money, that you are a crazy person, and your energy is infectious, but he never bothered to tell me what your job is."  
  
That got a snicker from Duo, and his braid swirled around as he turned. "Doesn't surprise me much. I am the assistant manager at an exclusive, read over-priced here, fashion boutique."  
  
"You mean you help women who have too much money pick out clothes?"  
  
"Oh, not just women. Men too. Une thinks it's great to have EVERYONE in there. I must admit though, when I first started, business WAS really slow. Now, I barely get anytime to myself when I'm there."  
  
Wufei gave the standing man an appreciative glance. "Not surprising."  
  
Duo moved over to him. "Do you dance with sober men? Or is it only when they are totally plastered?" He winked.  
  
Wufei suppressed a groan at the seductive action. "I do dance, occasionally." He barely had gotten that out of his mouth, before Duo was pulling him off the couch.   
  
"Prove it."  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
When he got home, it was late, and he was tipsy. 'I should never have had so much to drink.' He stumbled up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He never even got undressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
+And I think about you all the time  
  
And I think about you all the time  
  
Yeah I think about it all the time  
  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you+  
  
The rest of the week was spent working. He knew that his work was far too important to get behind. A few times, he and Duo talked on the phone, just trying to get a feel for the other.  
  
He knew that he was far too gone to stop talking to the other man. He tried to concentrate on his work, but found himself thinking about the braided man more and more often.   
  
Wufei knew that this was crazy, but the more he talked to the American, the more wrapped up in his thoughts Duo was. He felt mesmerized by everything the other did. They danced on Monday evening, all night, until Wufei had to go home.   
  
"Chang, are you almost finished with that?" His boss, Mr. Kushrenada, said as he was coming over.  
  
Wufei shook his head and looked at the papers and graphs for the presentation in front of him.   
  
"It's almost complete, sir. I just have to write a summary for the clients." He said.  
  
"Good to see you are so well prepared. I'll see you in about an hour for the meeting. Do well on this, Chang. It will look really good with the senior partners." Mr. Kushrenada smiled.  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Well, I have to go check on the rest of the associates. Good luck." He left, and Wufei gave a deep sigh.  
  
'No, no pressure at all. Now, where was I before I started daydreaming?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
+ We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery+  
  
Wufei got out of his car that night, and walked slowly up to Duo's door. He nervously rearranged his clothes, a blue silk shirt and white slacks, as he stood in front of the door. He slowly raised his hand, and knocked.  
  
The door was answered promptly by a god-like creature. The breath caught in Wufei's throat.  
  
"Hiya, Fei, I'll just need another minute. I can't find some shoes, but come on in." The door swung open more to reveal Duo in leather pants and a violet shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. The American's hair was loose once again, and he looked AMAZING.   
  
Wufei remembered to close his mouth, and walked inside, watching the other man run around the living room and hallway. 'Ye gods above.'  
  
Duo stopped in front of him. "So, what do ya think?" A large smile crept across his face, as he noticed the size of Wufei's onyx eyes.  
  
"You look…" He paused, looking for an appropriate adjective. 'Gorgeous, sexy, heavenly, divine, ravishing, fuck-able. No, can't use that last one. Heartbreakingly beautiful.' "Great." He felt stupid as soon as the word left his mouth.  
  
Duo snickered and looked behind his coat rack, bending over in the process. "Thanks. You look hot too."  
  
Wufei watched, transfixed on the man before him, with his luscious ass right in front of his face. He felt the blood leave his head, and go directly to his groin. He wasn't unfamiliar with this event, since every time he even THOUGHT about Duo, his body did this. But, with this lovely scene before him, he was about to go insane with desire.  
  
"Found 'em." Duo stood up holding a very nice pair of black leather boots. He slipped them on quickly, and walked over to the Chinese man still standing in the hallway. "Are you ready?" He whispered seductively to the other man. 'Oh, he is so hot in those clothes… Can I manage to behave this time? I don't think I will drink quite as much as last time.' He gave Wufei another look. 'Definitely not. I wanna remember if something happens this time.'  
  
Wufei took a few steps back until he was almost at plumb with the wall. 'He seems to be teasing me. Can I deal with this?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The drive was immensely quiet. The only sound was Duo tick off directions to the restaurant in China Town. Wufei kept both hands firmly gripped on the wheel.   
  
'If I touch him, we will never make it to dinner. If I look at him too long, I might have to pull over to touch him. Must pay attention to the road. Must not say too much of anything.' This was the mantra going through his head as he drove along the semi-crowded streets.  
  
"Ok, now, we need to find a place to park. You will never get any closer than this to the restaurant. And don't trust the valets around here. They have a knack for stealing great cars, like yours." Duo winked at Wufei, who had given him a look long enough to realize what he was saying.  
  
A slow blush had crept onto his cheeks yet again as he pulled his car onto a side street. He parked and opened his door, running to the other side to open the passenger's door for Duo.  
  
Duo was amazed, but just smiled as he stepped out of the car. "Thank you." He lilted, and waited for Wufei. When Wufei had set the alarm on his car, Duo came over and grabbed his arm.   
  
"Come on. I can see Q-bean and Trowa. Looks like they just got here too." He raced off to join his friends.   
  
Wufei walked slowly across the busy street to catch up. 'He is so alive tonight. I want to see more of him like this.' He thought as he approached the other 3 guys.  
  
"Took you long enough, Chang. I thought the restaurant would close before you got over here." Trowa quipped. "Now, let's get some food into those two before they decide that passers-by look tempting."  
  
Wufei gave him astonished look, and then watched as the blond and the chestnut haired young men were ogling the pedestrians. "I think you are right, Barton. It's definitely time to feed those two." He snickered.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
+Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you+  
  
An hour and a half later, the four young men were walking towards a very crowded club. Duo walked up to the bouncer.  
  
"Abdul, how are ya?" He asked.  
  
"Master Duo! How are you? I haven't seen you around here lately. Where's Master Heero?"  
  
"With that Relena chick. But, anyway, how crowded on the INSIDE is it?" He winked.  
  
"Um, I can let you and your friends in, but the rest of these people will have to wait." His comment was followed by groans and curses from the long line of people wanting to get in.  
  
"Great. Thanks, Abdul, you're a life-saver." He smiled brightly, and then turned to the line. "Next time, get better contact with the bouncers. They are great men." He slapped Abdul playfully on the arm and grabbed one of Wufei's and Quatre's arms, dragging them inside.  
  
Wufei was amazed at the other man's handling of the crowd outside, and with the way he just blew off the personal question about his ex-lover. He took a look around the crowded dance club, and thought twice about going farther than the door. That is, until Duo grabbed his arm again, and pointed to a table.   
  
"Come on guys. There's a free table. We need to snatch it up before anyone else does." He said, excitedly.  
  
'He is so animated. Like he was made for this type of atmosphere.' He watched Duo was he was pulled through the throng of bodies on the dance floor towards the table. Quatre ran up to it and sat in a chair.  
  
"I thought we would never make it through that. I want a drink. Anyone else want one?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you. Let's go, Kitty-Quat." Both men left the table. Wufei and Trowa watched them fondly.  
  
"Looks like Duo has bloomed this week. He's seems more alive now than he has for a while." Trowa looked specifically at Wufei as he said that.  
  
"Yes, he does seem very animated."  
  
"Ever since lunch on Monday. Quatre has called him, and Duo says he has had fun."  
  
Before he could retort, the two lively men returned. 'Thank ancestors for that.'  
  
The music turned from a really hard song, at least in Wufei's opinion, to a slower paced, but still very lively song. Duo started bouncing. Quatre looked over at his best friend.  
  
"What song is this?" He yelled and cocked his head, as if he were trying to get a better angle to hear it even though the song was blaring throughout the whole place.  
  
"Skin, by Madonna." Duo yelled back. "I wanna dance." He gave Wufei a look that made him weak in the knees. "Coming with?" He left and went out on the floor.  
  
Wufei felt a slight smile cross his lips as he followed the sight of the long chestnut hair everywhere. He met up with the taller man, and leaned over. "You sure?"  
  
"Oh, yes." He gave the smaller Chinese man a sexy smile, and started singing with the song as he danced.  
  
Wufei tried to get a feel for the beat, and when the rhythm picked up again, he was dancing close to Duo's sensually twisting form. He was so close in fact that he could smell the shampoo that the other used. The look of pure enjoyment on Duo's face was enough for Wufei to just lose himself into the beat and the moment.  
  
He closed his eyes, and let the beat carry him away. He was in this state, when he left lips on his. His eyes flew open, and there was Duo, eyes closed, body swaying, hair streaming around him. Wufei closed his eyes again and then lost himself to the intoxicating male who was currently trying to crawl into his shirt as discretely as possible.   
  
The next thing Wufei knew, Duo had pulled away, and he could no longer feel anything below his knees. He suppressed a whimper, and looked at the dancing soul before him. There seemed to be a shimmer around his whole body, but Wufei pushed that aside as an after effect of the kiss. The song ended and he made his way slowly to the table.  
  
A few minutes later, Duo reappeared to the table where only Wufei was seated. "Where's Q-man and Tro?"   
  
"Dancing." Wufei took a sip from his drink.  
  
"Well, why did you leave?"  
  
"Had to sit down." He took a bigger swallow.   
  
"Ah." He leaned over to the seated man. "Come back out?" He whispered in Wufei's ear.  
  
'Ah, kami, if he does that again, I might have to take him somewhere private.'  
  
+I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you+  
  
"Wu~fei, you gonna come out on the floor with me, or you gonna sit here with that smile on your lips?" Duo backed away, snickering, and went out on the floor.  
  
Wufei took a very deep breath, and polished the rest of the liquid in his glass. 'He is not going to take no for an answer, is he? Might as well get this over with again.'  
  
He joined the American on the dance floor, and was suddenly engulfed into a tight embrace as a slow song came on. He placed his hands cautiously on Duo, but a jolt of energy shot through his whole body. The sense of feeling was once again severely cut off from his knees and lower as Duo placed his head on Wufei's shoulder, and sighed.  
  
Wufei more felt than actually heard the sigh, although with the change in tempo the club had become less noisy.  
  
Suddenly, Duo's head was removed from its resting place, and his lips appeared once more on Wufei's. The kiss this time was sweet and imploring, but had a very holding effect on the smitten Chinese man.  
  
When Wufei pulled back, Duo looked up into his onyx orbs. "Take me home with you." He said quietly, but it had hit its target.  
  
Wufei suppressed a moan that he knew would escape at any moment, and nodded. 'He will be the end of me one day, but right now, I don't care.'  
  
He grabbed the American's hand and drug him over to where he had spotted Quatre and Trowa. "I'm taking Duo home. I'll call you tomorrow." He headed for the door before either of the astonished men could say anything.  
  
They watched in awe as their friends left, hand in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
+Tell me it's madness  
  
I barely know you+  
  
Wufei drove like a madman, trying to get somewhere before Duo changed his mind. "This is crazy." He was surprised when another voice besides the one in his head retorted in a rich voice.  
  
"What is crazy, Chang?"  
  
"Nothing." He continued to drive. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Wherever you want."  
  
Wufei gave into the too long pent-up groan. His car stopped outside his own house.  
  
Neither said anything as they left the car, and entered the small, clean house…  
  
Fin… 


	3. This Way

Title: This Way  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/ http://www.fanfiction.net ,   
  
http://afallenangel.net/fandom/ , http://wufeiduo.net   
  
Pairings: 5x2  
  
Category: Romance, Sap  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: yaoi, OOC, AU, lime, utter sap  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing used in this fic. Gundam Wing is owned by   
  
Sotsu Agency, Bandai, Sunrise and some other companies. I don't own the   
  
lyrics of "This Way". That honor is held by Jewel Kilcher. I am   
  
borrowing both of them for entertainment purposes only. I make nothing from   
  
this fic, except, hopefully, happy readers. ^_^;  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to 'Chained to You', which is the sequel to 'A   
  
Cup of Coffee'. This is the third part to this little songfic series.   
  
There will only be one more after this one. ^_^ I got bored while   
  
writing Gundam Diaries and decided to listen to Jewel, and this is the   
  
result. Um, its kind of a mix of scattered scenes that make sense, in the   
  
end, I hope. ^^;   
  
Symbol explanations: *~*~*~* Major change in scene or POV  
  
*~~~~~* Minor change in scene  
  
'blah' Thoughts  
  
+blah+ Song lyrics  
  
~blah~ Song Chorus   
  
Duo stared at his raven-haired lover while he slept. He drank in every   
  
motion and expression that crossed the other's face.  
  
'It's hard to believe that 2 years ago, he asked me to just give him a   
  
try. I never thought that I would ever be happy again,' he thought,   
  
while snuggling closer to the warm body next to him. 'And, yet, here I   
  
am.'  
  
He closed his eyes in hopes of going back to sleep. However, just as his   
  
mind was drifting off, a set of hands wound their way across his chest   
  
and a set of lips kissed him sweetly on the lips.  
  
"'Morning, Duo." Wufei whispered into his lover's ear.  
  
"Mmm, 'morning, Fei," Duo managed.  
  
Wufei nibbled on Duo's ear, which was peeking through his curtain of   
  
long chestnut waves. "You look good enough to eat."  
  
Duo snickered. "You always say that."  
  
"And it's always true." Wufei sat up. "Gah! Look at the time."  
  
Duo whimpered. "No, let's stay like this. It's Saturday, and we both   
  
have the day off. I feel like being lazy today."  
  
It was Wufei's turn to snicker. "Like that is any surprise." Looking   
  
at his lover, he moved a stray lock from in front of Duo's eyes.   
  
"Fine," he sighed. "But only for a little while."  
  
"Okay." Duo squirmed in closer to his Chinese lover, pressing against   
  
him until Wufei laid back down.  
  
'I wish this feeling would last,' Duo thought as sleep over came both   
  
men again.   
  
+Love be still+  
  
+Love be sweet+  
  
+Don't you dare+  
  
+Change a thing+  
  
+I want to photograph you with my mind+  
  
+To feel how I feel now all the time+  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
'Hmm, he feels so good. And smells even better.' Wufei thought. 'Like   
  
fresh cut lavender, or… those cookies he made last week. Except, he   
  
tastes better.' A smile stole over his face while he held his lover close.  
  
"Fei?" Duo whispered softly, a tone of extreme pleasure coming through.  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"Can we just stay like this?"   
  
Wufei looked over at Duo, his dark eyes staring into the bright amethyst-colored   
  
eyes of Duo. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Can we just stay like this forever?" Duo looked a little unsure.  
  
Wufei leaned over the top of the violet-eyed jewel before him.   
  
"Whatever you wish, I will grant it to you, with all my heart."  
  
He kissed the man under him, relaxing as the other returned the kiss,   
  
sweetly at first, until it grew deeper and more passionate.   
  
*~~~~~~~*   
  
After another long love making session, Wufei was in bed with Duo's   
  
head against his chest. The silence was comforting, and soon, Wufei   
  
started to drop off into sleep.  
  
Suddenly, Duo's quiet whisper broke the calm and woke the Chinese man   
  
up. "Do you really mean that we can stay like this forever?"  
  
Wufei smiled, warmed at the remembrance of the other conversation that   
  
had lead up to the last two hours of passion. "Yes, Duo, I mean it."  
  
"Okay." Duo moved up and gave Wufei a sleepy kiss. "I trust you." He   
  
placed his head back on Wufei's chest. "G'night, Fei." He soon was   
  
snoring lightly.  
  
Wufei wrapped his arms protectively around his sleeping love. 'That is   
  
the first time he has ever said that to me' he thought, warmth   
  
spreading from his heart and moving throughout the rest of his body. 'He trusts   
  
me.' A small smile graced his lips. "Good night, Duo." He closed his   
  
eyes, and soon had joined the other in slumber.   
  
~Say that you'll stay~  
  
~Forever this way~  
  
~Forever and forever~  
  
~That we'll never have to change~  
  
~Don't move~  
  
~Don't breathe~  
  
~Don't change~  
  
~Don't leave~  
  
~And promise me~  
  
~Say you'll stay~  
  
~We'll stay~  
  
~This way~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Another morning came to find Duo awake before Wufei. 'He's so   
  
beautiful.' Duo leaned over and kissed his love's brow, which was furrowed in   
  
his sleep. 'I never want this time to end. I don't… I don't want to get   
  
my hopes up too high again.'  
  
His face fell, and he fought back the unpleasant thoughts of his past.   
  
'No, Wufei is NOTHING like Heero. He… he… he or LOVES   
  
me.' Duo smiled as he remembered all the times he spent with Wufei doing   
  
silly things that most couples did.  
  
'Like the time we went to dinner with Q and T, and my hair wasn't drying fast enough.   
  
Wufei actually found a hair dryer for me to use. Heero would have just said, "Braid it,   
  
and let's go, baka."' Duo scowled. 'How about the time that he took me on a moonlit   
  
walk through the park. Heero never did that. NEVER.' He looked at Wufei, who was   
  
still asleep. 'Thank god he doesn't drink coffee.'  
  
'He would never do that to me. He promised, and I trust him.' He ended   
  
his mental war, and with that turned over, curling up next to Wufei. 'This   
  
is something real. It's safe and it makes me feel secure and loved.'   
  
Smiling, Duo closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him once more.   
  
+I get afraid+  
  
+Don't think ahead+  
  
+Let's just stay+  
  
+This way in bed+  
  
+Feels so good inside your arms+  
  
+Home is everywhere that you are+  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Wufei discovered Duo in the kitchen dancing along to one of   
  
his CDs. Smiling, he silently padded into the room and snuck behind the   
  
American. Tugging lightly on Duo's braid, he wrapped his arms around   
  
the other man.  
  
"Whatever are you doing, Duo?" He whispered huskily.  
  
Duo moaned at the contact. "Nothing. Just making dinner."  
  
"So, what's to eat?" Wufei nibbled on Duo's ear.  
  
"Hmm?" Duo moaned again. "Oh, um, steaks and salad."  
  
"Sounds good." Wufei removed his arms from around the slender waist of   
  
his lover. "I'll set the table."  
  
Duo whined at the loss of contact, until he smelled the steak.   
  
"Yeah, you do that so I can save this from becoming boot leather."  
  
Laughing, Wufei took the dishes from the cabinets. He moved into the   
  
adjoining dining room, listening to Duo sing to the song from the   
  
stereo. 'This is just what I wanted. Someone to bring this side of me out.'   
  
His hand slipped inside his pants pocket, wrapping around the small   
  
velvet box. 'When is a good time?'  
  
"Whatcha doing, Fei?"  
  
Shocked, Wufei turned around to see Duo smiling mischievously at him.   
  
He suppressed the yelp of surprise, and managed a smile. "Nothing but   
  
setting the table."  
  
"Then why do you have your hand in your pocket? Whatcha got?"  
  
"No reason. And nothing." Wufei grabbed Duo, just as the other's hand   
  
was going for his pocket.  
  
A huge grin broke over Duo's face. "Ooooooh, Fei-chan has a secret.   
  
Tell me!"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu."(1) Wufei said cryptically, smiling himself. 'I finally   
  
got to use that line from that show Duo keeps making me watch.'   
  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "You and your secrets," he huffed.   
  
"Fine, but you'll tell me sooner or later."   
  
*~~~~~~~*   
  
After dinner, Wufei cleared the table and escorted his braided lover into the   
  
living room, seating them on the couch. Clearing his throat, he looked at Duo,   
  
who was smiling contentedly with his eyes closed.  
  
"Duo…" He started.  
  
Duo opened his eyes, his smile fading a little. "Yes?"  
  
"We have been together for two years now."  
  
A look of worry crept over Duo's face and his smile disappeared   
  
totally.   
  
Wufei took a deep breath and moved over to Duo. "It's nothing bad," he quickly  
  
reassured.  
  
Duo looked relieved. "Okay, so what is it?"  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Are you insane?" Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious." Wufei swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do I make you   
  
happy?"  
  
Duo kissed Wufei chastely. "You have to ask me that?" He breathed   
  
against his lover's cheek.  
  
Wufei sighed, relieved that Duo wasn't upset at all. He reached into   
  
his pocket, pulling the small black velvet box out. He opened it,   
  
revealing a slim silver band with a large onyx stone in the center.  
  
"Duo, you make me happy and I want to continue to make you happy   
  
for as long as you will allow me to." He smiled as he noticed tears   
  
threatening to spill out of his love's beautiful amethyst orbs. "Will you   
  
allow me that honor?"  
  
"What…" Duo croaked. "What are you asking me, Wufei?"  
  
"Would you doing me the honor of being my beloved?" Wufei felt a blush   
  
creep over his face. "Will you marry me?" He whispered.  
  
Duo flung himself at HIS Fei. "Of course!" He kissed Wufei earnestly.   
  
"I love you so much."  
  
Pulling back from Duo's embrace, Wufei looked at his love's face. The tears   
  
that were earlier threatening to come forth had made good and were leaving   
  
salty trails down Duo's lovely heart-shaped face. Leaning over, he kissed the   
  
trails off of Duo's face, ending his ministrations with a sound kiss on Duo's lips.  
  
"Thank you," he breathed, as he slipped the ring onto Duo's hand. "I   
  
love you, too."   
  
~Say that you'll stay~  
  
~Forever this way~  
  
~Forever and forever~  
  
~That we'll never have to change~  
  
~Don't move~  
  
~Don't breathe~  
  
~Don't change~  
  
~Don't leave~  
  
~And promise me~  
  
~Say you'll stay~  
  
~We'll stay~  
  
~This way~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Breathe, Duo. Breathe," Quatre begged, as he watched his best friend   
  
hyperventilate.   
  
"Can't." Duo said around the paper bag in his hand and up at his mouth.   
  
"Too worried, Q-man."  
  
Quatre adjusted Duo's vest under the jacket of his tux. He fixed his   
  
friend with a reassuring look. "Why are you worried?"  
  
Duo ripped the paper bag from his face. "What if he has changed his   
  
mind? What if the minister says, 'does anyone object,' and he says he   
  
can't go through it? What if he hasn't shown up? What if he is afraid that   
  
Heero is gonna show up? What if…"  
  
The blond just held up his hand, silencing the other. "He IS here. I   
  
highly doubt Heero will show up, considering no one told him about this."   
  
He looked at Duo with a small smile. "And besides, do you think that   
  
Wufei has changed his mind in the last two days?"  
  
"No," Duo said in a small voice.  
  
"Then you are worrying about nothing," a new voice offered.  
  
"Trowa! Why aren't you out there showing people to their seats like a   
  
good best man?" Quatre turned to face his brunet lover, aquamarine eyes   
  
blazing.  
  
"Well, everyone is assembled and Wufei is very antsy. I was just   
  
checking to see that everything it okay, so he doesn't have a coronary in the   
  
meantime. Seems things are in order. The other groom even has wedding   
  
day jitters," he snorted.  
  
Duo threw the bag at his friend. "Thanks for all your help, Tro," Duo   
  
said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. " Now, go, before I find   
  
something more useful to hit you with."  
  
Trowa snickered and turned to leave, but Quatre grabbed one of his   
  
arms. "Just tell them that we will be out there in a few minutes, and send   
  
Duo's love to Wufei before he dies of a heart attack," he whispered.  
  
"Was it like this at our wedding?" Trowa whispered back.  
  
"I was 1000 times worse. Duo had to restrain me." Quatre giggled.  
  
Trowa gave his husband a quick peck. "I'm glad he did." He left.   
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Soon, the sound of the bridal march wafted throughout the whole church.   
  
Duo stood at the end of the pews, looking at the crowded room. Every seat   
  
in the house was taken up. Duo flashed a huge grin to his boss, Une Schmitt,   
  
and her friend, Lu Noin, as he walked by. He gave a very sweet smile to his   
  
lover when he finally made it up to the front of the congregation.  
  
Duo felt all the butterflies in his stomach calm down as soon as Wufei took his   
  
hand and smiled. 'This feels so perfect.'  
  
The minister started speaking and Duo turned around to listen. "Welcome to   
  
everyone who has come. Before I begin, is there anyone here who would like   
  
to say anything?"  
  
No one spoke up.   
  
"Good. Now, marriage is a sacred bond. One that must not be taken lightly by   
  
anyone going into it…." Duo let the words wash over him, barely registering them,   
  
as Wufei's thumb started to rub small circles on his hand.  
  
"Duo," Quatre whispered a few minutes later.  
  
"Um, yeah?" He whispered back.  
  
"Pay attention."  
  
Duo snapped to attention as he heard the minister ask Wufei if he   
  
promised to love, honor, and cherish Duo for better or for worse, through   
  
sickness and in health, for richer or for poor till Death do them part.  
  
He snuck a glance at his gorgeous soon-to-be husband and noticed he was   
  
staring directly at him.   
  
"I do," Wufei said without a moments hesitation. Duo blushed furiously.  
  
"And do you, Duo Maxwell, take Chang Wufei to be your lawfully wedded   
  
husband, in front of God and these witnesses present, for better or for worse,   
  
through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till Death do you part?"   
  
The minister asked, smiling widely.  
  
"I DO," he answered, adamantly. That got a few snickers and giggles   
  
from the pews.  
  
"Then, by the power vested in me, by God and the state of California, I now   
  
pronounce you partners in life." He turned to Wufei. "You may now kiss the   
  
groom."  
  
Wufei pulled Duo to him, quickly and smoothly, capturing his lips in a kiss that   
  
made Quatre cough. 'I never want this moment to end,' was the last coherent   
  
thought he had, before surrendering to the kiss that sealed his heart to his new   
  
husband forever.   
  
+Don't move+  
  
+Don't breathe+  
  
+Don't change+  
  
+Don't leave+  
  
+Promise me+  
  
+We'll always be+  
  
+This kind, this sweet+  
  
+This good to me+  
  
+Promise me+  
  
+We'll always be+  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Wufei looked at his new husband, a smile taking over his whole face. 'He is mine   
  
finally. And I, his.' He watched as Duo turned in his sleep, his face wonderfully   
  
peaceful for the first time since they had met. 'He looks so beautiful and angelic.'   
  
He kissed the smooth forehead under chestnut bangs.  
  
He wrapped his arms under the sleeping form next to him, pulling Duo's lithe, light   
  
body close and breathing in the scent of his shampoo and soap. Wufei sighed happily.  
  
"I promise that this will be forever. I love you, Duo" he whispered.  
  
"Love you, too, Fei." Duo murmured sleepily. "I trust you."  
  
"I trust you, too." He said, laying his head on the pillow, kissing   
  
Duo's neck before sleep claimed him once again.   
  
~Say that you'll stay~  
  
~Forever this way~  
  
~Forever and forever~  
  
~That we'll never have to change~  
  
~Don't move~  
  
~Don't breathe~  
  
~Don't change~  
  
~Don't leave~  
  
~And promise me~  
  
~Say you'll stay~  
  
~We'll stay~  
  
~This way~  
  
Fin.   
  
(1) ~ Sore wa himitsu desu. - For anyone who has seen Slayers Next or Try in   
  
Japanese, this line is familiar. For anyone who hasn't, it means, "It's a secret." I've   
  
been trying for a long time to use this line in a fic, and I thought that this was a   
  
perfect opportunity. Now, I have to go rid myself of the imagery of Wufei as   
  
Xellos and Duo as Lina.   
  
More notes: Um, yeah I know I never said what state that the G-boys lived in the   
  
previous fics, but could you really see someone as vivacious as Duo living in a small   
  
town? Or somewhere really cold in the winter? Also, this was so sappy, that when I   
  
was done writing it, I brushed my teeth 5 times, and then scheduled an appointment   
  
with my dentist. Don't expect me to write anything else like this for a while. There is   
  
another songfic that will be the last of this series, but after that, no more. My muse is   
  
starting to get antsy. Thanks for reading. ~ M.S. 


	4. I Wish You Were Here

Title: I Wish You Were Here 1/1

Author: Makoto Sagara

Category: Angst, Romance, possible Sap, Deathfic

Pairing: 5x2

Rating: PG

Warnings: angst, shonen ai, OOC, AU, possible sap? Deathfic, songfic

Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing. Don't own the lyrics to _Wish You Were Here_ by Incubus. If I did, I wouldn't be writing. I'd be vacationing in Tahiti right now.  Make no money, so I will never have that vacation. *sighs*

A/N: This is the sequel to "This Way." Ah, the last official part of my Wufei/Duo songfic series. I might be inclined to write another one, but this *will* be the last part for a long time. ~_^ Promise it won't be as sappy as "This Way" was. I'm taking a mini-break from GD and ACL to refuel brain cells. Enjoy!

Dedication: To the wonderful girls and guy on my ML, who offer so many lovely comments on my fics, and to my *beautiful* new beta, Duo-chan, for just being *excellent*!

Symbols: /blah/ thoughts

*blah* emphasized words

~blah~ Song lyrics

*~*~*~* Change of scene

*~~~~~* Flashback

Wufei returned to the beach, where he and Duo had spent so much time together. He gazed out at the water. The sight took his breath away.

/I wish Duo were here to see this. He would have loved it,/ the Chinese man thought, as he subconsciously dug his feet into the sun-heated sand, enjoying the feel of the warm granules as the seeped between his toes.

Closing his eyes and leaning into the wind that gently caressed his small frame, he remembered back on times when he was much happier….

*~~~~~~~*

Wufei smiled as his newly-made husband ran up to him, smiling broadly.

"'Fei! This is perfect! I love the sand, the wind, the water, everything," the chestnut-haired man said, throwing his arms around the slightly smaller man. He leaned his head down, until he could whisper into the other's ear. "I love you, Chang Wufei."

Wufei felt every nerve in his body alight with love and passion for the man in his arms. He smiled fondly, and kissed Duo. "And I you, Duo Maxwell-Chang."

~I dig my toes into the sand…

The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds

Strewn across a blue blanket.

I lean against the wind,

Pretend that I am weightless,

And in this moment, I am happy…

Happy.~

*~~~~~~~*

Wufei fought back the tears that that moment had wrenched from him. That was the moment they decided the beach house they had rented for their honeymoon was perfect as their vacation home. He remembered going down to the rental office the next day with Duo, signing the papers that made this little sliver of paradise theirs.

It had been two weeks since Duo had passed. Wufei was still bitter about the circumstances.

/Those ben dan(1) had a year and a half to find out what was wrong with my xin ai(2), and yet, nothing. It wasn't until his hand had grown cold in my own that they finally found out what was wrong with him. A cancerous tumor in his brain./

"How does someone miss something like *that*?" he screamed to the empty beach and ocean. 

He felt a warm breeze pass through, and suddenly, he was calm.

~I wish you were he~re

I~ wish you were here.

I wish you were here

I~ wish you were… here.~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wufei sat down on the sand, watching as the sun faded into the horizon, and the stars came into plain view. He then laid his head down, marveling at the beauty found in the sky. The tiny stars were shining in full view that evening with the moon shining down on him softly. 

He remembered how Duo had loved to watch the sky, pointing out constellations, while Wufei gave the names of them in Chinese.

*~~~~~~*

"And that one," the violet-eyed man said, pointing into the sky for his husband to catch which stars he was studying. "That one right there is Draco, the dragon."

"It is called Long back home. That was also the maiden name of Meiran. The dragon symbolized the emperor. It was an honor to associate with the Long Clan," Wufei sighed, wishing he did not have to relive that particular memory. He was surprised when Duo leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips.

"It's ok, love. You are now associated with the Maxwell Clan of Los Angeles, California," he whispered.

"Ah, now that is something I believe is a true honor," Wufei said, slipping his arms around his lover for another kiss.

When they broke for air, Duo stared once again at the night sky. Wufei looked at his husband as his face scrunched up in scrutiny.

"What are you looking for, xin ai?"

"Signs of intelligent life." Wufei laughed out loud at that.

"Am I not *enough* for you?" Duo smiled and looked at the man next to him.

"You are *more* than enough for me. But, haven't you ever *wondered*? Could this be the only planet in the universe that has sentient life? If we are alone, then that is a *lot* of wasted space. Yanno?" Wufei sighed at that.

"Yes, I do know. Maybe we are, and maybe we aren't. There is no way for us to tell now." Duo kissed him, sighing.

"You're right."

*~~~~~~~*

Wufei pulled out a small lighter, and lit it; mocking an action he had seen Duo do before. /Can you see me, xin ai? I am continuing your search/ 

He sighed, and then smiled…

~I lay my head onto the sand…

The sky resembles a back-lit canopy

With holes punched in it.

I'm counting UFO's,

I signal them with my lighter,

And in this moment I am happy…

Happy~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wufei looked around the house, trying to remember every moment, every second that he and Duo had shared in their vacation home. Seeing that everything of personal value was packed, he started to haul the boxes out to his car.

/I will never return here again. And yet, I feel that I will miss this place more than ever./ He looked around the beach. /It will never be the same without you, Duo./

He placed the last box in, placed the house keys into his pocket, and got into the car without looking back again.

~I wish you were here

I~ wish you were he~re.

I wish you were here

I~ wish you were… here~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The silence in his car was deafening. It allowed his brain to wander too much back to the house, the ocean, and his love. Annoyed with the lack of sound, Wufei leaned over to grab the forgotten CD binder that Duo had left in the car the last time they were together.

Needless to say, he missed the truck that came barreling down the street on the wrong side. Wufei glanced up in time just to see the grille of the truck, before it smacked into the front of his car. He felt everything go numb. He truly heard nothing at that time. Slowly, he smiled, knowing that there was nothing he could do, and nothing that anyone else could do to save him. A small part of him didn't care anymore.

~The world's a roller coaster…

And I am not strapped in.

Maybe I should hold with care,

But my hands are busy in the air~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was on the beach again. It was warm, the sun shining down on him, and the sound of the waves soothing him into a peaceful state. He closed his eyes carefully, soaking everything up.

He was surprised as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him, and a voice he had longed for whispered in his ear.

"You know, I wished you were here." Wufei smiled, turning around to see violet eyes, a long chestnut braid, and what he considered perfection before him.

"I wished you where there with me, but here is nice too."

~I wish you were he~re

I~ wish you were…

I wish you were here

I~ wish you were… here.

I wish you were here

I~ wish you were he~re~

Fin.

(1)ben dan ~ Mandarin, "fool, idiot", or used here to mean more than one

(2)xin ai ~ Mandarin, "love, lover"


	5. Mexico sidefic

Title: Mexico  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.fanfiction.net, www.afallenangel.net/fandom/ www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html   
  
Category: Angst, vid-fic  
  
Pairing(s): 1xR, 3+4  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language, bastardized Heero, abuse (emotional and physical)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, because if I did, I would be in Japan, looking for Seki Tomokazu. I don't own the lyrics to Incubus' Mexico, because if I did, then I would be happily near Brandon Boyd. As things stand, I have no money, so… yeah.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I promised that I wouldn't write another songfic that fits into the 5x2 series for a while. In a way, I suppose that's true. This isn't exactly a songfic; it's a vid-fic. Now, for timeline continuity, this takes place between 'This Way' and 'I Wish You Were Here'. In other words, Duo is dead, but Wufei is still alive.  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized words  
  
~Blah~ Song lyrics  
  
[Relena sits at a desk, phone in hand. Her smile fades, and as she hangs up, she bursts into tears. Heero walks in, cocking one eyebrow at her. Relena looks up and reaches out one hand, but Heero walks away from her, which causes her to cry harder.]  
  
~You could see me reaching  
  
So why couldn't you have met me half-way?~  
  
[Relena, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and others stand around an open grave. The black clad minister finishes the ceremony, and the casket is slowly lowered into the ground, revealing a simple obelisk as the headstone. The inscription reads:  
  
Here Lies Duo Maxwell-Chang  
  
Beloved Husband and Friend.  
  
Missed By All.  
  
The group moves as a whole to place the lilies they are holding on top of the box. Relena accidentally hits her leg on the equipment, causing her dress and hose to rip, and exposing a large weeping gash. Heero makes no move to help her, and is pushed out of the way by Wufei and Quatre, the latter throwing the Japanese man a dark look.]  
  
~You could see me bleeding  
  
And you would not put pressure on the wound.~  
  
[Relena stands, hands clinched into tiny balls at her side and her face red, in front of a passive-looking Heero. He shrugs. She blows up, yelling increasing and waving her arms adamantly.  
  
"You aren't the only one who loved him. You aren't the only one who misses him. He's *dead*, Heero! There is no way to change that." Tears spring to her eyes, and she wraps her arms around her trembling frame.  
  
"You're hurting me… Us… And you don't care. Do you?" She falls to the floor and covers her face with her hands, while Heero leaves her there.]  
  
~You only think about yourself…  
  
You only think about yourself…  
  
You better bend before I go  
  
On the first train to Mexico~  
  
[Relena is asleep, tear tracks evident across her flushed cheeks. Her breathing is interrupted by huge hiccoughs, which rack her small body. Heero sits on the bed next to her; his face is a cold mask of contempt. Slowly, one hand reaches out, clamping over her mouth and nose.  
  
Relena wakes, struggling to breathe and see her attacker. Her eyes go wide when she sees Heero, and she stops moving. A lone tear slides down her pale face.]  
  
~You could see me breathing  
  
And you still kept you hand over my mouth.~  
  
[Relena yells at Heero again. This time, she is packing her things into the open luggage on the bed. The clothes and personal items land into the bags perfectly.  
  
"You… You… You tried to KILL ME! You sick bastard! Get some GOD DAMN help."  
  
She slams the last of her things into the bags, and notices vaguely that Heero has left. Her face starts to crumble, but she steels herself. She closes the suitcases, grabs them, and walks silently through the house. She glances at Heero, but he turns away, and she leaves, letting the door bang behind her.]  
  
~You could see me seething  
  
But you just turned your nose up in the air.~  
  
[Quatre and Trowa are talking with Heero.  
  
"She's leaving, you know. She won't tell us where," Quatre says calmly.  
  
"Hn," Heero replies.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, Yuy?" Trowa yells. "You could have killed her! Is that why you hurt her?" Quatre places a hand on Trowa's arm, and moves in close to Heero.  
  
"She isn't, and *never* will be, Duo. You lost him a long time ago. Now, you've lost the last person who loved you, *and* you have no friends," the blond says quietly, voice full of venom. "Good-bye, Yuy. We'll show ourselves out." They both leave, and Heero is alone again, staring blankly at the walls, eerily silent.]  
  
~You only think about yourself…  
  
You only think about yourself…  
  
You better bend before I go  
  
On the first train to Mexico~  
  
[Quatre and Trowa return home, greeted by a hopeful Relena. Quatre wearily shakes his head, which causes Relena's face to fall. Slowly, she straightens up, nods solemnly, and hugs both men. She grabs her jacket off the chair, and then kisses them both on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," she whispers as she heads for the door. "I'll call you guys when I settle in. Love you." She leaves, and Quatre starts crying.  
  
Relena gets on the train, and soon, it pulls off. She stares dumbly as Southern California melts into Northern Mexico, and the train continues on.]  
  
~You only think about yourself…  
  
You only think about yourself…  
  
You better bend before I go  
  
On the first train to Mexico.~  
  
Le Fin! 


End file.
